starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Shorapka
Daughter and only child of the late Adrev Shorapka, she inherited Shorapka Inc. from her father and would continue his work on both the Pilots and the ExoShells. A Shorapka Pilot her self she knows what the pilots go through and strives to make the operations better for them, as well as making them stronger. History Rebecca never had a mother, she was born using an artificial human egg and sperm. She was one of many who would be created this way, but she would be the only one to survive, which made her a success in her fathers eyes. She was the product of a sub project for creating Shorapka Pilots, attempting to create the perfect subject that would have a higher survival rate when the operations were done to them. Whiel the egg and sperm were artificial in make they still were made using Kadian DNA, in its "Purist" form. What this means is Rebecca is suppose to represent the pinnacle of all Kadian humans. Despite her being the only survivor, or because of it, the sub project was considered a failure. Rebecca was adopted by Adrev and would receive a normal life, although he was always concerned for her well being. There was always the chance something may be wrong with her because of how she was made. So her would test her now and then, something she never liked. When she was old enough to seriously ask about her mother, up to this point she never knew Adrev wasn't really her father, he told her the truth about where she came from. While it did upset Rebecca quite a bit she later came to terms with it stating that how she came into this world didn't change the fact that Adrev was her father the entire time. When she was older she followed in her fathers foot steps, really by this time her IQ was higher then even Adrev and picked up on the whole Shorapka project easily. She even wanted to finish the project that created her, by becoming a Shorapka Pilot. At first Adrev wouldn't allow it, he couldn't bear to lose her to the operations, let alone turn her into a weapon. But she would soon talk him into it. She survived the operations, better then any one else ever had. It went so smoothly that the doctors thought something went wrong. But everything checked out OK, this was the time her Psychic abilities awoken. At first now on knew what to make of it. Rebecca would be the first to discover that a latent gene activated during the operations which caused a cascade of other activations. Its still not fully understood but during this time Rebecca would seek the Anari to help her develop control of her new abilities. It was during her time with the Anari that her father fell ill and died before she could return. This affected her greatly as she was never able to say good bye. In his will he left everything to Rebecca, while this caused some concern as what was going to happen to future endeavors for Shorapka Pilots and ExoShells, it was quickly laid to rest as Rebecca easily took the reins of the project and would take the project to the next step. Personality Rebecca is on the edge of being a mad scientist. She nearly goes to any lengths to get what she wants, be it procuring new technology or to see how a new technology affects a test subject. Her ideas are often off the wall and often test the morals of the rest of her teams. She tends to play loose with "finished" technology often leaking tech to other organizations she has a spy planted in, to see what new ideas or uses they can come up with for it. One such item was a small shard of Tekk Crystal, which enhances force and psychic ability's, she had given to a sith agent. Being mostly a doctor of biology she tends to mistrust or out right hate other doctors, believing she can always do better then them. This mostly has to do with humans or near humans, while the biology of other races interest her, she knows better then to think she knows better then doctors of that races. Abilities Piloting Skills Rebecca is a very competent pilot, her style greatly differs from many of the others but she is able to adjust to any situation quickly and easily. Her ExoShell is by far the largest and most heavily armed ever made, but still retains the speed and maneuvering of a typical ExoShell, The ExoSC-003 "Neue Qubeley". With her custom designed and built ExoShell she is able to combine her piloting skills and Psychic abilities to perform numerous and powerful attacks most others aren't able to do, including but not limited to her famous "All Range Attack". Psychic Powers She has trained with Anari Huntresses to control and project her Psychic abilities. She excels at sensing where others are as well as predicting there movements with a 98% accuracy. She is very powerful when it comes to offensive and defensive abilities, so much so that she uses them as her primary weapon. She doesn't tire easily when using her abilities but then again she was never in a situation where she would push to see her limits. *'Psychic Powers' **''Push/Pull'' ***Much like the force counter part. **''Slam'' ***Advance form of push/pull with bone crushing effects. **''Lift'' ***Another advance form of Push/Pull, used to float an enemy in mid air rendering them useless. When used on self or alli they gain a very limited ability of "flight". **''Crush'' ***Can be used in objects and/or body parts, easily like force choke when used on the neck. **''Concussion Blast'' ***Launch a ball of compressed energy at a target that explodes on contact, causing AOE damage and sending enemies to the ground. **''Shock wave'' ***Sends out a AOE concussion out from the Huntress sending close ranged targets flying off there feet away from her. **''Dominate'' ***Forces the Huntresses will over another forcing them to give up information or to perform an act. **''Barrier'' ***A mentally maintain psychic shield that can defend the Huntress against incoming fire for a short time. **''Stasis'' ***Overloads a targets nervous system, causing their body to go limp and unresponsive. A powerful enough overload could instantly kill. **''Prediction'' ***Has a greater sense of awareness around one self, knowing where allies and enemies are alike. Acts as a danger sense as well, allowing the user to predict when and where an attack is coming from.